Two Can Play At This Game
by xXLaurenTaiXx
Summary: These two Capitol teenage twins try to make it living up to Finnick and Annie Odair's image. Will it be too overwhelming? Or will they outshine the other? Will they find that the Capitol may not be where their hearts lie? Will they find the one? Who can play this game better?
1. A Look-A-Like

_Two Can Play at This Game_

_**Fredrick Odair**_

I smile my trade mark smile into the cameras. I got it from my dad...My smile falters at that for a second before shaking it off and continuing to smile. I never met him, he was killed before my sister and I were born. My mother tells me I look exactly like him. I have the same blond, side swept hair, ocean-green eyes, and of course the smile. I've done my best to look like an identical, my mother is not the stabliest, and I've tried to be everything she needed. Of course, my sister had gotten a mix. With her brown, cascading hair and ocean-blue eyes. I've kept the look, for two reasons, for one; I want to be as closely connected to my dad as possible. Two; I'm single and all the girls want me. I wish I met my dad, everyone said he had a wicked humor. Funny how I miss someone I've never met, well Finnick Odair was here. He was my father, and that can not be forgotten, as many people can't get enough of the fact I look so much like him.

_Elise you better get your butt in here before I'm a goner to these girls,_ I thought, _or the guys._

"Hello brother dearest! Care to swap?" I heard her familiar voice next to my ear.

"Not for the world!" I grab her and twirl her around for the camera. We smile our smiles as we playfully act like any children should. Of course, out mother tells us that we are no longer children, I am still one at heart, just like my father. My smile keeps faltering like this, whenever I think of my father...

I was raised in the Capitol, but my heart lies where the green of the ocean color in my eyes come from, District 4. Sure, the times of the Capitol rein are over, but I want to be with the ocean I've never seen. I know my father would want it that way, I can see it in my mother that she wants to return one day.

"Elise, can we go find mother now?" I make a mock pout.

"Of course!" She yelps.

We head inside of the old mansion, the previous owner was none other then; President Snow himself. Now, it's not our house, why I wish it was to be so! It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen! As for myself, I haven't very much seen the entire Panem like my mother and father, but how I wish I could have!

"Mother, mother!" Elise and I call in glee as we ran into the huge dinning room. It was a huge rounded building with a beautiful golden hue around everything.

"When will you two learn to stop shouting for me, your almost 16 now! Please start acting like it!" Our mother, Annie, laughed. Her eyes crinkled slightly as she laughed.

"But mommy..." I pleaed in a mock pout.

"Mommy...What will be wearing today?" Elise stares at my mothers beautiful navy blue gown, it looked like the ocean. Her brown hair cascaded down her back with ocean-green streaked through it, and her hazel eyes shined bright, looking almost green.

"Go off to your guest rooms, your clothes will be set out on the bed."

I grabbed Elise's hand and went to our room which was down the hall to the left. Our room had beige walls. There we're two beds one with pink, one with blue. Of course, the blue one is mine. It helps me to feel closer and closer to the ocean. I see my outfit laid before me. It looks like the one my father worn to their wedding. Is it to be so? I sure hope so! I quickly grab up the bundle and head to the bathroom to change. I locked the door and turn around as to not see what I'll look like when I'm finished. I slip the pants and dress shirt on. Next the jacket. I cover my eyes, like a child would, and turn toward the mirror. I gasp at myself, I look like my father! Quickly I pull out a picture I have of him and put it to the mirror to check. Yeah, I surely look like him. Sadly, the only difference between the two of us, is that I am extra cautious and extremely formal. Of course, that's what makes me my own person and I'm grateful for that. As much as I wish to be like my father, I'd rather be myself.


	2. Mingle Without My Brother

_**Elise Odair**_

"Brother, hurry up. I want to put on my darling gown!" I whined.

_Stop acting like dad, _I thought, _and come act like my brother!_

"In a minute, darling." His voice came through the door in a teasing manor.

"We don't have a minute! Mother wants us to greet the guests, or have you forgotten?"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" He smirked as he walked out the door, looking stunningly like dad. Right in front of me he struck a pose and acted like I was going to take his picture. _No way I'm doing that!_ I thought, _stop acting like dad! I just want you to be my loving brother..._

I made puppy eyes. "Fredrick, for one minute could you _please _act like my _brother_ and not our _father_?"

He flashed me his pearly white smile. He couldn't hide how he felt, I saw the hurt in his eyes. I was very jealous that he was able to hide his emotions so well, I on the other hand, was such a mess. Mother always told me that being real and showing was better then hiding the fear of being yourself. I guess she's right, but I just wish Fredrick saw this as well.

He took a bow, and shoved me into the bathroom. I stripped off my previous outfit and put on my gown. It was similar to my mothers, but was green instead of navy blue. I looked in the mirror to see myself. _Perfect! _I looked at my hair, it was streaked with blue instead of the green in my mother's hair. The blue complimented my eyes, set them on a battle between blue and green. I slipped my kitten heels back on and walked out the door. _No makeup Elise? Of course not! Natural beauty is the beauty one should see!_

Walking out the door, I saw Fredrick laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, looking bored out of his mind. I giggled, and walked over and sat next to him. I nudged him slightly. He flashed a grin my way, I could see he was hurting from something...

"You could have gone to see mother while I was changing." I told him.

"I did..." He replied, he had a dreamy look on his face.

"Who did you see?"

"No one."

_Did he just keep a secret from me? This is not my brother, this is not the boy who I could share everything with. What happened to him? Who is this girl taking my brother's attention? _

"Not even going to tell me this girl's name? She must be special. If she caught your attention, that is. Oh I know! She's playing hard to get!" I rambled.

"Yeah.." He said dreamily, "You could saw that."

"Ooooh! My brother's got a crush!" I gushed.

I was jealous, I was very picky when it came to guys. I did like one boy. His name was Lukas. Oh he was handsome, but not very much caring. As is, a crush is not a like, and definitely not a love! Why was it that Fredrick gets anyone he wants, and all I get is the hot jerks? It was simply unfair.

"Well," I started, grabbing his arm, "Let's go get you to talk to her." I flashed him _my _smirk. Two can play at this game, brother.

"Kay." Came his response. I gasped. This girl has obviously has changed my very formal and loving brother. Never, _never _had I_ ever _heard him talk like this! Oooh, he must have really liked her.

He looked at me strangely. Probably wondering why the flank I was gasping at him. I shook it off and led him back to the dinning room.

"Where is she?" I whispered into his ear.

"There." He pointed at her.

"Well come on then!" I tugged him toward the girl.

She was truly beautiful. Long strawberry, blond hair, soft gray eyes, lots of curves, quite as many as I had, and her teeth we're as white as Fredrick's. Her gown was a harsh-on-the-eyes bright orange. Why if she didn't look like a Capitol citizen!

"Hello!" I smiled a guarded smile.

"Um..Hi." She replied.

"I was told you met my brother, and he was just _dazzled_ by you!" I was acting very chirpy. I held strong with my weak grip on my brother. In the corner of my eye, I saw he was blushing. A blush! Oh he's got the hots for her!

"Oh, nice to meet you again Fredrick." The girl replied. Her smile never faltered. I could see it in her eyes, she wanted to be alone with my brother, but I wasn't going anywhere! I'm going to embarrass him as I often did. For I was the younger twin, as I took on the role of the younger sibling we never had.

"You too, Kelsey." He had a shy smile on his face.

"Oooooh, I can see I'm unwanted. I'll just be going." I said in a mock pout, letting go of Fredrick's arm.

"Elise, just go mingle! It's all we've ever done anyway. This should be a piece of pudding cake!" He grinned.

_Oh, him and his pudding cake! _How I wanted to tell him it was easy for _him _not me to mingle. Plus, I'd always been at his side when we did such a thing.

I mock pouted again and headed off. I saw mother, and I walked over to her. My heels quietly clicking behind be, was drowned by the sound of music flowing from the room.

"Mother!" I laughed as she turned to look at a mirror image of herself, me.

"Elise!" She laughed. "I thought I told them to make you, your own person! Not of another me!"

"Mother, Fredrick has the hots for a girl!" I pointed toward them, gleeful.

"Oh! That's how your father and I met! Of course, we we're in District 4 though."

"I'm going to go mingle with the guests, I'd rather not be standing at your side for much longer. They may have to do a double take." I giggled and left my mother's side.

I walked around the room, chatting with many people. Most of the boys around my age, we're just gawking at me. I saw this at once, and went to talk to the group of them. _Weird, _I thought, _they all hang around in one group. Just like girls! _I giggled a little.

"Hello." I said gracefully, smiling widely.

"Hello." They chirped back.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Now that you're here." One of them said. I turned to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes, that glowed with the golden hue from the room. He had dark brown hair, like my own. It covered his eyes slightly. He had an arrogant air around him. Although I could see why. He was _all _that. His dressed in all black, kind of like a spy I suppose. _Damn it! Elise stop staring! _I scolded myself. I looked at the others. They all looked fancy, and handsome. One with bright green eyes and jet black hair. Another with blond hair and silver eyes. One with brown hair and purple eyes. I was surrounded with hot guys! Where was Fredrick when I needed him! I started blushing.

The own with brown hair and eyes laughed a haughty laugh. "Your blushing, Elise!"

The others joined in on the laughter, oh I just embarrassed myself! I felt my face heat up even more!

"Well, then what are _your_ names?" I laugh. "You obviously know mine, no need for me to introduce myself."

"Jace." The boy said. What a fitting name. He looks like he could just swing a mace and murder us all, he was very ripped. Must have been from District 2.

"Xander." The one with bright green and jet black hair said with confidence. Hmm, I liked that name. He must have been from District 4. No one had green eyes like that here.

"Silver." The one with silver eyes and blond hair smiled. Silver eyes for a boy named Silver, odd. Capitol boy, just like me and Fredrick.

"Alaek." The one with purple eyes said. He was shy, I could tell. Capitol as well, no one could get eyes like that in the Districts.

"Well, that was quick." I said with a wry smile.

"Well, looks like we just met a play thing." Silver grinned like a shark.

"Play thing?" I wondered aloud. I suddenly got it. Nasty!

"Try me, and I'll snap your arm." I growled.

"Oh, she's feisty." Xander smirked.

"Come on leave her alone." Alaek looked down, probably fearing whatever they we're going to do to me.

I turned toward Xander. "Are you from District 4?"

"Yes I am." He replied.

"What's it like?"

"Beautiful, like your eyes."

I rolled my "beautiful" eyes at him.

"I'm serious. I want to know. Fredrick and I have always wanted to go."

"Why is that?"

"Because my mother has never taken us, and I want to see where my parents grew up."

"Oh, so your a District 4 girl?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Your nasty!" I slapped his arm lightly, laughing.

"Yeah. Your nasty!" Silver mocked me.

"Need a hug?" I requested. I held my arms out.

"I'll take it!" Jace declared and hugged me.

_Damn, it was just an empty gesture! _

Laughing, I asked if anyone else wanted one and ended up in a group hug.

"Hey, how about we get some one-on-one time with her's truly, Elise?" Xander grinned evilly.

"As long as you don't take me to your room!" I flashed him a seductive grin.

"Ah, there's the fun we've been trying to get out of you!" Silver exclaimed.

Alaek just stared at the floor. "Want to join the conversation, Alaek?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Let's just do the one-on-one thing. We'll all have one hour with you, then we'll compare notes and see what we have planned for you." Alaek grinned.

So that's what they we're whispering about when I was talking to Xander...


	3. During The Change

_**Fredrick Odair**_

When I pushed Elise into the bathroom, I decided to head back to the dinning room. I had saw a beautiful girl there. She had long strawberry, blond hair, soft gray eyes, lots of curves, and her teeth we're as white as pearls. She must be at least 14, maybe 12. She made most of the guys gawk at her, until, of course, Elise walked in. They all stared at her instead of the one I had my eyes on. I knew no one could find out, so I decided not to think of it at the time. I walked up to her, I felt kind of clammy. _That's a first, the great Finnick the second was clammy! _It felt as though I could hear them laughing. The boys from my neighbor hood in the Capitol, that is. They always wanted to make me feel bad, because of course, I was Finnick's son. I was a son of_ two _victors. I had everyone's eyes on me. And, my sister and I were never _never _afraid, even at such a young age. We both handled every situation with ease.

"Hello." I said graciously as I walked up to her.

She turned to see me, she was drop dead gorgeous as I saw her up close. "Oh, hi!" She smiled.

"My name is Fredrick, if you have never heard already."

"Kelsey."

"What a beautiful name."

"Are you hitting on me?"

I laughed, "Well aren't you blunt?"

She joined in and laughed along side me.

Kelsey and I had small chat for awhile, there wasn't much to talk about.

"What District could you go to if you could?" I blurted out. Blushing, I didn't mean to sound rude!

She laughed. "District 12."

"Why?" I was honestly curious.

"Well, Katniss is from there."

"Oh, is that all?"

"No, Katniss is my aunt."

"Oh, really? My father and mother are friends with her."

"My mother is Prim."

I laughed. Prim was the sweet one, she was always nice to everyone. She lit up the room just by walking in. If I remembered correctly, she married Cato. I was told he died in the Hunger Games, but they brought him back to life. He was lucky, they could only do it for the most recent deceased, besides the fact that he was the only one that the Hunger Game parents hadn't wanted to have his body. It was a sad story, but Cato laughs about it now. He's gone soft since meeting Prim, she could do that to the toughest of men, as she already demonstrated. If I fell in love with her now, it'd be like the past repeated. Cato was about 16 when he and Prim met, she was about 12. I laughed a little more at this.

"Why is that funny?"

"Because, you seem to have a mix of both Cato and Prim. I should have realized sooner. Oh, not to forget that you may have a bit more Katniss as well."

"And you seem to be just your father." She scowled a little at this.

"Ouch, that hurts. I'll have you know, looks are deceiving." I flashed her a smile and walked away. Back to the room, I have to collect myself...She may have Katniss in her attitude, but I can be her Peeta. Laughing as I realize that I sound retarded, I sound like I'm making some kind of food that calls for a cup of Katniss, a pinch of Peeta, a splash of Prim and a half cup of Cato. I headed back to mine and Elise's room. Laying down as I waited for her to finish.

_Present Time_

I couldn't think of something to say, so I was stuck just staring at Kelsey in awe. She stared back at me.

"There you are Kelsey!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Prim!" I ran over to her like a child, engulfing her in a hug.

I heard her very feminine laugh, both from Prim and Kelsey.

"Well if it isn't little Freddy!" She hugged me back.

Kelsey looked a little odd considering I was acting as if Prim was an old friend, as I can assume she is. Prim has known me from beginning to now. She even knew when I was to be a twin and not just me. As most know, I was thought to have been a, how to put, singular. No one really knew Elise was there until birth, except Prim. She has the most wild guesses, she usually gets them right.

"So, where's Cato?" I ask.

"Right here." He smiles down at me.

Being that I'm only five feet and seven inches, and he's about six four. I push that thought to the side and hug him.

"How's my old man?" I laugh. Cato's always been like a father to me, more like a brother, but whatever he could very well be my dad.

_I sure as heck hope that I fall for Kelsey, this seems to feel like my family anyway! As much as I love my real family, this will always be my second one._


	4. Hour With Silver

_**Elise Odair**_

"So, how do we decide who goes first?" Jace asks.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Alaek suggests.

"How about, Elise picks!" Xander laughs.

"Um...How about you figure it out. I'm not very good at picking through a bunch of hot guys." I blushed realizing what I said.

"Oooh!" Silver nudges me with his shoulder, laughing beside me.

I rolled my eyes. "Just one of you pick."

"Oh I have an idea!" Xander declares.

"Let's hear it!" We chorus to him.

"Put all our names in a hat, and Elise picks one at a time." He explained.

"Great idea!" Silver grins.

"Who's gonna write them?" Jace looks at us lazily.

"I will." I say.

Grabbing a piece of paper and pen from my purse, I write each of their names in my neat scrawl. Ripping the paper up, I pull out a container. Carefully I folded the paper strips up.

"Is that a mint container?" Alaek asks, he seems to just want to know. The others just laugh thinking he asked a joking question.

I blushed, "Of course!" I opened the lid and shoved all the paper inside. I ate a mint and handed them each one.

"What is this for?" Alaek asks, his eyes widen.

I just wink and close the lid of the container. Shaking it up a bit before reopening it. I close my eyes, and pull out one of the strips.

"Silver." I call out after reading the slip.

"Oh yeah!" He gives me his shark grin. He holds out his arm, rolling my eyes, I take it. Giving an apologetic smile at the others as he leads me away.

"Where to?" I ask.

"My room. I'd like some privacy when talking to someone." He replies, leading me to his room.

Taking a right where Fredrick and I usually take a left, we head to his room. On the right side of the hall, third door down, we enter Silver's room. As if to no one's surprise, his bed sheets are silver.

"Alright. One hour, starting now." I say, teasingly.

"Questions...Or another idea?" Silver looks at me intensely. I could see something in his eyes, I couldn't pin-point the exact motion, its like what I see whenever Prim looks at Cato.

"What's the other idea?"

"This..." He moved in close to me. Cupping my face in his hands. I look up at him, a little surprised at his suddenness. I know I should be flattered that he would try to do this to be, I was still a bit scared. After all, it was my first. I never truly wanted to kiss anyone, that was Fredrick's forte. He had always said that he just wanted to keep a reputation, he never really wanted to be a player. _Did I want this? I know he did, but did I? _I questioned myself. Although, even if I tried, he's like a smaller Cato. _What are you thinking!? Don't think of him as Cato, you may hurl!_

My eyes widened as Silver placed his forehead against mine, he looked deeply into my eyes. He was begging for me to let him, I looked down.

He laughed, pulling away. "Elise, don't tease me now."

"S-sorry. I-I'm just scared. That would have been my first." I confessed, blushing bright red.

"Elise, calm down. I'm not going to."

"You act so much like Cato..." I laughed.

"Funny, he's my uncle." He said, sadly.

"W-w-what?" My eyes widened. "How did you get silver eyes then?"

"Capitol boy. My father is Cato's older brother. He was killed in the Hunger Games, but he got my mom...you know..." He blushed. "Right before he went to the Hunger Games, he was convinced that he would come home to see her have me and be there for us." His eyes were tearing.

I went over and hugged him, "Oh Silver, I'm so sorry. I know what it's like."

He started letting out a little sob and sat down hard on his bed. I sat next to him, taking his hand in mine. I squeezed lightly.

He laughed. "Not how I expected my hour to be spent like this."

"Me either." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How much time left?"

"Ten minutes." I giggled.

"Ten minutes?" He echoed.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Ten minutes from the hour. 50 minutes left."

He quickly turned toward me, kissing my cheek lightly. "Thanks for not laughing at me, most people think it's weird I miss someone I've never met."

I blushed beet red, again. Kissing his cheek. "I feel the same about my father. If it makes you feel better, they didn't even know I was going to be born. They just thought it was going to be Fredrick."

He looks at me sadly. Then hugs me, in a comforting way. He kissed my cheek and threw his arm over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

I shifted, now sitting on his lap. I nodded, knowing he knew it was okay for him to go ahead. This time when he cupped my face in his hands, and placed his forehead to mine, I felt like begging him with my eyes. I leaned forward, closing my eyes, and I felt my lips brush against his lightly. I was shocked at just how good it felt. I blinked my eyes open after a few seconds, and pulled back. He smiled at me, this time with all warmth.

I groaned. "Why did I just do that?" I leaned into him.

"Your the one that wanted it, I just went with it." He laughed holding his arms around my waist.

I made a mock pout, "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Why I did it."

"So, you didn't want it?" He faked a frown.

"Oh, of course I wanted it! Just not with you!" I tried to sneer, but ended up laughing.

He looked taken aback, before bursting into a laughing fit.

"How much time now?"

"Um...A little under 5 minutes."

"Wow, time flies." He picked up my legs and stood up, he cradled me like a child. To keep from falling, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was laughing too hard to help myself.

"Okay, okay." I said catching my breath. "What are we going to do? Walk back with you carrying me?"

"Oh right." He said sheepishly and put me down.

As we headed for the door, he stopped me. "I just want to let you know...Don't tell Jace."

"Why?" I really wanted to know.

"He called dibs on you."

I laughed, "Dibs? What is he 9?"

Silver shrugged, "Just don't mention it, alright?"

"Alright." I started laughing all over again.


	5. Sealed With A Kiss

_**Fredrick Odair**_

I step back from the hug and look to see Cato's dark blue eyes. His dirty blond hair had been cut short, but he was still as muscular as ever. Taking a sweep to look at Prim, her blond hair, unlike Cato's, was long, and down to the small of her back. Her hazel eyes looked at me with much affection as if she was my mother. Cato wrapped his arms around her small frame looking at her with as much love eyes can show. Prim and Cato had matching outfits, both a light blue. Bringing out Cato's eyes, and Prim's form. Cato looked much like a flower, his blue suit looked much like a Capitol's and Prim's dress was well fitting and fell down into layers. I looked over at Kelsey. Gray eyes from Katniss. Red hair from who knows and kindness from Prim.

"So, how have you been Fredrick?" Prim asked, still engulfed by Cato.

"Good, good. Yourselves?" I replied.

"It's been wonderful!" Prim laughed.

"It'd be better if we actually were at home..." Cato mumbled.

"Mom, can we ever go to District 12, or any District for that matter?" Kelsey asked.

_Please, please, _please, _don't let her get in trouble for saying that._

"Yes!" Cato smirked, then looked expectantly at Prim.

Prim rolled her eyes. "Kelsey, we'll go when we're ready!"

"But..." Cato and Kelsey started.

"We'll talk about it." Prim finished.

"Yay!" Kelsey ran to hug her mom.

"Would you mind if I could possibly tag along?" I suggested.

"Not at all!" Prim smiled.

"Means I get to spend time with Finnick the second." Cato chuckled.

"He means, _we._" Kelsey rolled her eyes at her dad.

"If you don't want me to..." I started.

"Of course we'd love to!" Kelsey looked at her mom for back-up.

"Yes, of course!" Prim came to her rescue.

From experience, Prim's opinion was the one that everyone followed, not matter how much Cato protested. I was hoping this would be just a walk in the park for everyone, considering I know all of them. They're basically another family to me anyway.

I laughed. "Yes!" I punched my fist into the air.

Cato reached out and ruffled my hair. "Calm down Capitol boy, don't need to hurt yourself there."

I pouted at him, "I won't, _dad_." Faltering at that slightly, but it was true. Cato was like a dad to me, its like a substitute for the dad I never had.

"Prim, I didn't know we had a son!" Cato looked at her with false surprise.

"We did?" She played along.

"You don't see him? He's right in front of you!" He pointed right at me.

"Oh, him..." She made a look of fake disgust.

"Mom, dad, stop being so mean to my _brother_." Kelsey laughed.

I blushed, having a girl coming to my rescue was just embarrassing!

"Why don't we stop torturing Fredrick!" I called out turning my head slightly.

"Because, your fun to tease." Cato grinned at me.

I pouted again. "Doesn't that mean that _Elise_ is _also_ your child?"

"Oh..." Prim grew serious. Cato dropped his gaze.

"What's going on here?" I ask. I could see Kelsey was also confused.

"It's just that...You know what it feels like to not have anyone know that you were suppose to be born." Prim gave me a sad smile.

"Oh, yeah. I get that." I really didn't. Only Elise went through that. Immediately I felt bad. I looked at the ground as well.

"Freddy, I'm not mad at you. It's just, no one really knows what it was like, except for Elise."

"Yeah, I get that too. I want to apologize, but I know I can't because I wasn't the cause or fault of it."

"It's fine. We all get to know the feeling more or less."

"Yeah..."

Faking a yawn. I had to look down. "I'm really tired, I'm gonna get to bed."

"Oh, okay."

As I started away, I called back. "It was lovely to meet you Kelsey."

"As to you." Kelsey replied.

I continued to walk down to my room, I suddenly heard heels clicking behind me. _What has Elise been doing this entire time? _I turned, and gasped. It was Kelsey.

"Hey..." She started.

"You should probably be back with your parents. Go enjoy the party, I'm not much fun when I'm tired." I grinned at her.

"Your not tired, I can tell. So what was the real reason?" She looked at me coolly, either trying to figure it out, or she liked me...I'm sure it's the first one.

"So, what's the reason your here?"

"Touche."

"Well, to answer that question, I always feel bad when I laugh about my sister. She's never been, very open. As you probably found out, I was suppose to just be me. Not a twin."

"Oh...That's sad."

"No, not really. It was a blessing, I can't do well on my own. Or very much alone."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, if you didn't have her around." She shifted from foot to foot.

"Would you like to sit down? Those heels look like they _kill_!"

"Thank you for offering, but I'd rather 'enjoy the party'"

"Oh, alright."

As she turned to walk away, I felt the urge to do something. I went on autopilot and launched myself forward, grasping her arm. I turned her toward me. She looked shocked, I slightly looked down into her eyes, pulling her closer to me. I leaned in, closing my eyes, and brushed my lips against her's. I'd done this many times before, but something felt different. Her lips were so soft, I bet I have a little lipstick on my lips. She didn't react at first, but soon she started to kiss me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her right into my chest, and she put her arms around my neck. Deepening this kiss slightly, I opened my mouth and licked her lip begging for entrance. When she opened her mouth, I slipped my tongue into her mouth. Lifting my arms, I put them onto the small of her back. I pulled back, snapping my eyes open to see what she looked like. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, looking at me blankly.

"Why did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Looking at me curiously, she released herself out of my arms.

"I think I should be mad..."

I smiled sheepishly, "S-sorry?"

"Don't be." She grinned.

She came closer to me, and shoved me against the wall. Running her hand through my hair, looking up instead of into my eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stepped closer to me. She closed her eyes and kissed me again. I closed my eyes, then opened them again. Wrapping my arms around her waist again, not breaking the kiss, I twisted around and pushed her lightly against the wall. Closing my eyes, I bit her bottom lip lightly. I heard a sigh escape her mouth. I ended the kiss.

"Why did you do that? I think I should be mad..." I mocked her.

Rolling her eyes, she kissed me again. Again, I pulled away.

"S-sorry. I-I don't want to g-get caught. Your d-dad will be p-pissed a-at m-m-me." I stuttered.

"What do I care? He's just my dad." She went to lean in again, I released myself from her this time.

"I do, like I said. He's like a dad to me, because I've never really had one."

"Oh, I get that. I love my dad too." She bit her bottom lip. I looked down at her lips, I had an urge to kiss her again, but held strong. I couldn't do it.

I gave her a light shove back to the dinning room. "Look, Kelsey. As much as I'd love to spend time with you, I can't."

"Why?"

"I'll never be able to leave." I grinned and walked into my room.

_Wonder what Elise is doing..._


	6. Untold Plan Revealed

_**Elise Odair**_

I thought about grabbing Silver's hand, but what exactly Jace could do to him was beyond me. So, Silver and I just walked back side-by-side, not too close, but not in an unfriendly way. Making our way over to the other three boys, who had all their heads together whispering briskly at some unknown topic.

"Oh, your back?" Alaek says stepping away from the huddle.

"Guess so." Silver looked at me a little of the before emotion showing before hiding it with a smirk.

Jace and Xander came over to join us. Jace was shooting daggers at Silver, in return Silver seemed to shrink down.

"So, what did you guys do for an hour?" I tried to break the tension.

"Talked." Alaek, Xander, and Jace chorused back.

"And what did _you _two do?" Xander looked us up and down.

"Talked." Silver said with ease.

_This is getting awkward..._Pulling out the mint container with their names in it, I checked to see if any of them were watching. They were. I shook it, closing my eyes, and opened the lid. I pulled out another slip of paper.

"Xander." I called as I read the paper.

"Fill me in, when the hours' up." He said to Jace.

Jace looked like he was fuming. _Oh damn, this might get bad._

"Where to?" I turned to Xander.

"Just follow me." He said, taking my arm in his.

I followed as he led me up various steps. I was starting to get out of breath, when Xander threw open a door, which led into a bedroom. Probably his.

"And this, is my room." He nodded as if to say it was okay to come in.

I walked in, in awe at the space and how beautiful it was.

"This is so _not _your room!" I laughed.

"But, it is." He joined in laughing with me.

"So, what did you want to do?"

"Not sure, but I'd like to know. What did you do with Silver?"

"Just talked."

Xander raised his eyebrow at me.

"I'm serious."

"No, your hiding something."

"Fine! We kissed, once."

He laughed. "So he did go through with the plan!"

"What plan?"

"Nothing, forget I said that."

"Hey, so, can you tell me more about District 4?"

"Of course. Its huge, and has a large ocean outside of it. The water is extremely clean, and many people go fishing every day. We never really have a food shortage unlike some Districts, because if you had a boat you could just catch your own meal-" He continued to tell me about District 4, and it sounded amazing. Water everywhere, no food shortages, and best of all, they didn't treat their citizens like slaves like some of the Districts did.

"So, what's the Capitol like? I've been here a bunch of times, but never long enough to get the gist of it all."

"Well-" I go into details about how everything here is beautiful in its own messed up way. Like the people, they are really creative with different colored skin and hair styles. Their outfits are just mad, but they're all nice. Well, snobby, but that's their nice. I talk about the buildings and how they match how the citizens are, creative. I like that word, creative, it just makes it seem like its not wrong. Xander listens patiently. I can see it in his eyes that he wants something. It matches Silver's.

"What?" I look at him quizzically, I really have to find out what that emotion is.

"Nothing..." He replies, but doesn't look away. If anything, his gaze grows more intense.

"Are you going to tell me what the 'plan' is?"

"No."

"Then, can I have a hint?"

"Sure." He grabs my arm and shoves me gently on the wall. He pinned me there, putting one arm right next to my head and the other on my shoulder. He lifted his hand from my shoulder and started to careless my cheek. I looked down.

"Elise, don't worry. I'm not going to do...You know."

"So, if I can guess this right, can you at least tell me yes or no?"

"Of course."

"Is this to see who can make me fall for them first?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"Then, are you trying to see who I'd pick?"

He nodded at this, then shook his head. "It's just that, we all l-l-like you."

I blushed. "Well, I guess I can't stop it. Considering, you have me pinned..."

He put his arms around me, leaned in, and kissed my lips. It was nothing like Silver's, this one was passionate and sure. Silver's was gentle and quick. I have to admit, I like that Silver took it slow. I liked his kiss better, I'm not sure how I feel about this one, it was a bit forced. _He must have done this a lot before. Just like Fredrick. Oh, my, what will Fredrick think!? Just going around hitting on four guys, this would top his. Four in one night..._The kiss hadn't stopped. I wanted to pull away, but he had me pinned against the wall, I couldn't get out of it if I tried. So, I just went with it, throwing my arms around his neck. When he finally let up for air, I was breathless. _He was a good kisser, but I liked Silver's better still. Silver made me want more, or was it that I just liked him..._

"Looks like we'd better get back to the others."

I stopped him, "Xander, Silver says Jace called dibs on me. Is that true?"

He nodded, then took my hand and led me back down all those stairs.


	7. Years Of Pain

_**Fredrick Odair**_

I flopped onto my bed. _Where was Elise? I have to tell her about this! Oh, she is probably still mingling. _I cleared my head, as I heard a knock on the door. _Not Elise, she would have a key. _

"Who is it?" I called.

"Me." A familiar voice chirped back. _Kelsey._

"Okay, one second, _dear."_ I said in a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes when I opened the door.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask as she walks in and sits on my bed. _My_ bed!

"Yeah, it's getting boring. My parents are having this weird, dance thing going on. Oh, I saw Elise, is it? Yeah, I saw her with some guys. There were like four. She left with one of them." Kelsey said, calmly.

"_What?_ And she didn't _tell _me?" I was fuming. I was the older twin, and I needed to keep an eye on her. _What am I going to do? She's probably just having some fun. Nothing much, nothing at all. That boy better _not_ touch her!_ I was on some sort of adrenaline rush...

"Calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Just relax." Kelsey grabbed my hand and pulled me gently onto the bed with her. She was a few inches shorter then me, but still held my head to her chest like I was her child. I was starting to calm down, I mean, oh my, Kelsey just saw me in my worst hour...And she's taking it all in her stride.

"Yeah, your right." I say, pulling away and looking into her soft gray eyes. "Hey, is your hair naturally strawberry-blond?"

"Um, yes it is. Why?"

"If you had brown hair, you'd look like Katniss."

"I know."

I kissed her, just as a apology for acting that way toward her. For her calming me down. How does she do that? Even _Elise _can't do that! I licked her lips and she smiled.

"What was that for?" She looked at me curiously.

"Just to say I'm sorry for almost punching through the wall." I said sheepishly.

"You wouldn't have."

"Your probably right." I got up and moved a picture frame from the wall to show her a punch I did.

"Never mind, forget I said that."

I laughed. "I've got a bit of your dad in me from spending all that time with him."

She groaned. "I can't date my _dad_!"

"Why not?"

"Because, he's my _dad_!"

"So..."

"So, it'd just be weird."

"Does that mean we're dating?"

"What?"

"You said you can't date you dad. Does that mean we're dating?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Stop teasing me!" I turned to glower at her.

"Down tiger." She said, laying fully on my bed, she had her eyes closed.

"Are you just going to fall asleep on my bed?" I looked at her perplexed.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm going to go out to the party."

"Alright."

I walked over to the door, opening it then pretended to walk out and closed it. I snuck over to where she was laying. Quietly, I got on top of her. Putting my hands on either side of her head and my body raised slightly over hers. I looked at her bright red lips and licked my own. Leaning in, she opened her eyes. She screamed and I kissed her to shut her up. Shocked still, she screamed into the kiss trying to push me off. I rolled so she was on top of me and kissed her again. Only then did she realize that it was me and started to kiss back. After I let up, she slapped me. It didn't hurt but it startled me.

Looking at her with wide eyes, she grinned. _Is that what they do in two? Hurt each other? Being a Capitol does _not _have all the perks. I don't even know why she hit me...Thinking of "she"...Where's Elise? Those boys better not hurt her._

"What was that for?" I pouted.

"You scared me!" She pouted right back.

"If you hadn't been..."

At that moment Elise walked through the door. Her eyes widened, then she covered her eyes with her hands.

"Bad timing, bad, bad, timing!" Elise called out.

Kelsey, startled, jumped clear off me and landed sprawled on the floor. I, too, sat straight up. I got off the bed and helped Kelsey off the floor.

"Elise, calm down! We weren't doing anything wrong!" I called to her.

"He's right, we weren't. Or maybe we were going to..." I nudged Kelsey's arm. "Ouch." She said rubbing her arm. I shot her a _Don't even start with that. Your too young for that._

She stuck her tongue out at me in an _Am not! _Gesture.

"Uh, I was just here to..." Elise started.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? Please tell me those boys didn't touch you! Elise, four really?" I started to grill her.

"I've been with Silver, Xander, Jace, and Alaek. We have been hanging out. They did touch me, but only hand holding or carrying me down the stairs because of these annoying heels. And we did _not _do a five-some!" She shot back.

"Stop challenging me!"

"Fredrick, gets his pleasures. Fredrick, gets what he wants. Fredrick this, Fredrick that! I'm sick of it, Fredrick, I don't grill you I can handle myself. Maybe I should grill you, because I'm not the one doing all this-" She gestured to me and Kelsey. "All the time!" She shouted.

We usually never fight. We've always been the _model twins._ Never fighting, never hitting, always the good kids, always the proper kids, always, always. Elise and I have always had a good relationship, that was until I started to get my reputation. They wanted another Finnick, I gave them a Fredrick. I told her everything I'd done, and she did as well. After awhile I kept the reputation alive, and our relationship started to slip. It was my fault.

"I'm sorry Elise." I looked down at Kelsey, who just didn't know where to look.

"That's _it_. That's _all _you have to _say_! Stop being my _dad_ go back to being my _brother_!" Elise was hysterical now.

"Kelsey, I think we need sometime to sort this out." I leaned down to murmur into her ear.

"I'll be back, just give me a ring." She winked and left. I stared at the door far after it had closed. Elise, clearly wanting my attention, stepped into my view of the door, crossing her arms.

"I'm mad at you."

"I realized that, dear sister."

"I want you to get rid of that _damn _reputation, I just want my big brother back." She was on the verge of tears.

"Elise, calm down. Please." I raked my hand through my hair.

"Why am I the only one being questioned? Why? I was the forgotten one, why can't anyone just accept me as Elise instead of 'Fredrick's twin sister' or 'Annie's second child' or even 'Finnick's bundle of joy, second version'? Its so unfair! I can't have fun, I can't get out of the shadow you only lengthened from the previous owner, father's." She sniffed.

"Elise, everyone knows you as more. They all know you just as much as me. Sure, I have a reputation. Sure, I should have kept our relationship strong. Sure, they didn't know about you. Sure, people may call you that. Sure, your only my little sister. But, the only shadow I'm casting is the reputation I have. You have your own. I mean, they always said I should be more like Elise. Elise is better. Elise knows how to act. Elise, Elise, Elise. How do you think that makes me feel?" I knew for sure, I hit home.

"That was before you got that reputation, now its all about you. I miss the spotlight, but I missed my brother more." She ran at me, hugging me tightly.

"I didn't know I ever left." I murmured into her hair.

I hugged her back tighter. She doesn't know the effect she can have on people, she has this huge thing for all of Panem, that no one knows about. Its sad, they don't even know the real her, they should. It gets quite good when you truly get to meet her. She's quite like Peeta in a way, she has that way with words, and the charm of him as well. It only makes sense of course, she was constantly at his side. Peeta was her dad, where as Cato was mine. That sure does make a huge difference, seeing as she came to be much better with words then I. Where as, I learned to hide emotions and stay strong. Peeta and Cato don't know the effect they have had on us. All I know, is that one of these days I'm just going to have to tell them both. I love the way they raised us differently, we are completely different people because of it. I like that Elise can show her emotions, she's lucky. Most of mine are hidden. I'm not sure how to pull them out of hiding to show them off. Where as I hide away my heart, Elise wears her's proudly on her arm for everyone to see. She's so immune to everything, she can't get hurt. She's lucky, I can have my insides explode and show nothing. She can let it show, and everyone just gives her space. Unlike me, they all suffocate me.

"Elise, its late. You should get to bed, mostly because I'm tired." I grinned when she looked at me like I was drunk.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I did, in details, when we wake up sleepy head." She rolled her eyes and went off to change.

When she came back, I was just perked. "Can you tell me now?"

"No, now _I'm _tired." She walked over and jumped into bed.

I went to change and when I came back she was fast asleep. _Agh, why did I say that!? I wanted to know!_


End file.
